Au coin du feu
by Lunenoire
Summary: Un homme, une lettre, des souvenirs


Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi, ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

                                    **Au coin du feu**

Dans l'âtre, un feu consume ses dernières braises, éclairant d'une douce lueur la pièce plongée par ailleurs dans la pénombre. On distingue à peine les meubles qui semblent veiller sur le vieil homme aux cheveux gris assis dans le vieux fauteuil qui fait face à la cheminée. Son visage est marqué d'une longue cicatrice qui disparaît presque dans les nombreuses rides qui lui strient le visage, beaucoup d'entre elles sont des rides de chagrins, d'angoisses et de douleurs mais certaines sont le reflet certain de grandes joies. Mais ses yeux en ce moment n'exprime aucune joie, d'un geste lasse, il replie le parchemin qu'il tient à la main, cette lettre il la connaît par cœur et pourtant chaque année à la même date il la ressort et la parcoure des yeux comme si cela pouvait en changer les mots ou les événements qu'elle évoque.

 Le vieil homme se renfonce dans son fauteuil et fermant les yeux évoque une fois de plus ce matin ou une chouette blanche comme neige avait déposé cette lettre devant lui. Il avait reconnu sans peine Hedwige, la chouette de son filleul. Animé d'un sombre pressentiment il l'avait ouverte d'une main tremblante et il lui avait suffit d'une lecture pour que les mots soient inscrits dans son esprit, machinalement il relia comme à chaque fois les phrases aux événements.  

« Cher parrain, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que mon plan à réussis…et que je ne suis plus là pour m'en réjouir.* »

Effectivement, Harry cette nuit là, à l'aube de son vingtième anniversaire, c'était dressé, seul, face au mage noir. Au matin on avait retrouvé les deux ennemis étendus sans vie dans une allée du chemin de Traverse, si le visage de Harry n'était marqué que d'un fin sourire et semblait en paix, celui de Voldemort exprimait une frayeur immense.

« Je sais que tu ressentiras comme une trahison mais je n'ai pas le courage de venir te dire adieu. »

Une trahison, oui mais aussi une immense peine, qui avait failli le tuer.

« Malgré cela je veux te dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire, par pudeur et aussi je crois par peur de te perdre toi aussi. Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi et cela même si je n'étais pas en mesure de m'en rendre compte. Je sais que tu étais là quand je suis né, et aussi pour mon premier sourire, mon premier Noël. Tu étais là quand mes parents sont morts et tu as tout fait pour être près de moi durant mes années d'écoles. Quand enfin tu as été innocenté, tu m'as accueilli comme un père sous ton toit. »

Ces différents événements, oh oui! è qu'il s'en souvenait, les yeux brillants de James et Lily devant les premières étapes de la vie de leur garçon, mais aussi cette fameuse nuit où il était arrivé près des ruines du manoir pour trouver le petit Harry enveloppé dans une petite couverture bleu et blanche et étendu près du corps sans vie de sa mère.Puis la fuite éperdue de la prison pour retourner vers Poudlards et les deux années qu'il avait passé à ce cacher tout en gardant un oeil sur l'adolescent. Le jour de son acquittement, son filleul c'était précipité vers lui et ils avaient enfin put goûter aux bonheurs d'être une famille. Pour ne pas se séparer de son filleul il avait même obtenu de Dumbledore un poste de professeur. 

« Tu étais aussi là quand pour la première fois j'ai emmené mon premier et véritable amour   au bal, quand je l'ai demandé en mariage. Tu as calmé mes craintes ce jour là à l'église. »

Là aussi la scène était claire dans son esprit. Comme il était élégant quand il était entré dans la grande salle avec sa cavalière au bras, ils étaient tous deux si beaux et…. si jeunes. 

Quant à la demande en mariage de son filleul, elle lui amenait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, en effets cet impulsif avait demandé la main de la douce Ginny devant l'école tout entière, à l'occasion de la finale de quidditch qu'il venait de faire remporter pour la dernière fois à l'équipe de Gryffondors. La  jeune fille avait rosi avant de lui dire oui…malgré les regards furieux de Ron.  La cérémonie de mariage était mémorable pour lui surtout la nuit qui l'avait précédé, le pauvre Harry s'était laissé entraîné dans une soirée de célibataire par les six frères de la future mariée….. il était rentré au petit jour, saouls comme jamais et Sirius avait passé la fin de la nuit à l'écouter vidé ses entrailles dans la salle de bain.

« C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui encore je te demande d'être là, j'aimerais que tu prennes soin pour moi de ma petite famille; , ma Ginny, mon amour, attend un enfant, je ne serais jamais là pour lui, jamais je ne verrais son sourire, ses premiers pas, je n'entendrais jamais ses premiers mots, je ne verrais jamais son premier jour d'école, ses premières bagarres, son premier rendez-vous…  je voudrais que tu sois là pour lui, sois un père pour lui comme tu l'as été pour moi.

Dit à Ginny, quand le moment serra venu de refaire sa vie, de ne pas vivre dans le passé. »

Il avait veillé sur la femme de Harry, il avait regardé avec émotion le bébé grandir dans le ventre de sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la convaincre de refaire sa vie sans Harry, pendant sa grossesse elle s'était accrochée, pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle, mais le lendemain de la naissance elle avait quitté la terre lui laissant la garde du petit James Arthur Potter. Depuis il avait veillé sur l'enfant, avec amour il avait vu grandir la troisième génération de Potter. 

« Quand le temps serra venu, dit à notre enfant tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. »

Oui Harry avait aimé son fils, au point de mourir pour lui, car c'était la seule solution, mourir pour détruire Voldemort et par la même la totalité des Mangemorts. Tous ceux qui avaient la marque était mort dans d'atroces douleurs. Tous sans exception, même Severus. Sirius avait perdu ce jour là son filleul mais aussi un ami. Car oui ils étaient devenus amis eux les frères ennemis.

« Adieu Parrain. »

Dix-huit longues années étaient passées, bientôt Arthur serait diplômé de Poudlards et quitterais son vieux parrain pour entamer sa vie, probablement avec la petite Jordan. Une adorable jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu saphir.

Une goutte d'eau vient s'écraser sur la main du vieil homme, il ne l'essuie pas il ne le feras jamais. Au matin Hermione Weasley trouvera Sirius Black mort dans son fauteuil une vieille lettre à la main.  

Fin  

* entre «. » se sont les mots que Harry à écrit à son parrain

Encore une mini-fic….j'espère qu'elle vous a plut.  


End file.
